Power Rangers
The Power Rangers are the team of fictional superheroes in the titular franchise. They mainly consist of young warriors rangers from 5 to 6) whom armed with morphers and Morphing Grid-empowered arsenals that allow them to wear combat suits instantly when their enemies go into action. They also have zords, powerful colossal superweapons that able to merge into a humanoid megazord. Background Mainstream Series In mainstream series, the first group of Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, was founded by Zordon, a wise galactic sage who fought for the side of good against the forces of evil at the Command Center with a source of untold powers called the Morphing Grid. They were formed soon after defeat Rita Repulsa and banished her and her followers into a space dumpster, but not before the alien witch banished the sage into a time warp in which he existed outside normal time, with his only means of communication with the outside world would be through an energy tube. It is probable that around this time he also befriended a young robot created by King Lexian named Alpha 5, and became a father figure of sorts to him after having to leave his home planet, Edenoi. Zordon also had a student who called Gosei, and he put him on the Command Center to be the guardian of the earth. Zordon also prepared for the eventual arrival of evil by placing key weapons across the solar system such as the Mega Voyager which he left on a moon of Jupiter during his time in the tube. When Rita Repulsa eventually released in 1993, Zordon, now only appearing as a large blue head in a blue tower of light, had Alpha brought five "teenagers with attitude" (namely Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, and Billy Cranston) and assigned them to be the first Power Rangers called Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Though eventually died by the events of Power Rangers in Space, his methods in creating Power Rangers technology and also the Power Rangers themselves has inspired many people to create their own Power Ranger teams that immediately active once new forms of evil came to threatened humanity, even includes those whom having conflicts with evil forces earlier before his own war with Rita Repulsa began (such as Animarian soldiers). Individuals whom creates the new Power Rangers teams served in much of the same role as their predecessor Zordon - in some cases, the role of Zordon is divided into two characters, one being the philosophical mentor and the other being the technical genius of the Power Rangers team. Even so, how those people had contact with the Morphing Grid were left ambiguous, whether they just stumbled upon the Morphing Grid in their early conflicts with the forces of evil or the Morphing Grid itself that come for them in time of need. When the Megaforce Power Rangers become active, Gosei has allowed them to access previous Power Rangers' arsenals and suits that come from different timelines and dimensions (such as RPM, SPD, and Time Forces from the future and Mystic Force, Mighty Morphin, Wild force, and Turbo that founded prior to Megaforce's foundation) to better combat against Warstar aliens provided by Gosei. Film Series For the film series, Power Rangers are clarified to be a faction of warriors armed with Morphing Grid-empowered technology formed around million years ago in a distant planet. They were formed by race of human-like aliens that Zordon and Rita Repulsa appeared to be member of. These alien warriors' struggle on Earth began around Cenozoic period. At that time, Zordon, the Red Ranger and leader of his Power Rangers squad, were confronting a traitor from their fellow Morphing Grid-empowered warriors, the Green Ranger Rita Repulsa. Rita Repulsa sought to destroy Earth in order to uncovered an artifact known as the Zeo Crystal in there for Lord Zedd. She nearly succeeded in her mission, killing Zordon's team, only for Zordon to order Alpha 5 to redirect a meteor with the coveted Zeo crystal's trajectory onto her and her monsters. This of course also killed Zordon and left the Power Coins necessary to access Morphing Grid-empowered arsenals scattered on the planet. Alpha 5 was able to save his essence and imprint it onto their ship. In the present day, for the first time Earth Generation of Power Rangers eventually formed after Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy uncovered the missing Power Coins that enhanced their physical attributes which indirectly led them uncovered Zordon's missing ship. As the empowered teens entered, they attracted the awakened Alpha 5's attention whom immediately awakened Zordon. Discovered that the missing Power Coins returned with Earth candidates of new Rangers, Zordon sought to train them into new Rangers as he believes that Rita will return: Her Power Coin revealed to keep her alive in spite of her body become emaciated like a mummy that upon her awakening in present day, become a rabid killer who killed random civilians who wear gold for restoring her ravaged body until used all gold in a local jewelry store to regain her strength. Characteristics Though each generations of Power Rangers are different from one to another, they always consists of a group (commonly 5) of young warriors that used to be normal citizen, which then provided by arsenal and morphers that give them powers so they can be ready for the fight against evil. Each generation of these Power Rangers are guided by their respective mentors that provided both advice and arsenals to battle their enemies. Morphing Grid The Morphing Grid is an energy field which gives the power to any Ranger, even convert little kid to adult. It was first mentioned by Zordon. It was assumed and then proven in episode Once A Ranger that it gives the Power and arsenals to every generation of Power Rangers. And each team of Rangers has a specific link to the Morphin Grid. When a Ranger morphs, they use their morphers to create an entryway, and pass through the Morphin Grid to gain their powers. Once a ranger morphs, the powers that came with it are instantaneously entered into his/her cellular make-up, enhancing their abilities as the Morphing Grid bestowed them their arsenals. Characteristic The Morphing Grid's physical form was depicted as a large boulder with a large gem on top. This form functions like an absorbing device allowing Rangers to add their Ranger memories to the Morphin Grid. In this form it also functions like a crystal ball, allowing Rangers a small glimpse of future Ranger generations and their battles. Once a Ranger's memories have been added to the grid, it will go to a stand-by mode so only future Rangers can insert their memories. However, certain magical objects can suppress memories, such as the Rock of Time in Rangers Back in Time. The Grid also has the power to manipulate matter, both organic and non-organic; in The Wedding, Alpha tapped into the Grid to produce some flowers outside the Command Center and clothes for Bulk and Skull when evil Alpha teleported them into the Australian Outback. In Alpha's Magical Christmas, Alpha again taps into the Grid, this time to create some Christmas decorations. The Morphing Grid possesses some weaknesses and limitations in spite of being the universal power: *'Power Restrictions': While the Morphing Grid can bestowed any Rangers their powers as well as giving/modify their arsenals, the Morphin Grid can only contain one of each certain power. It means a Ranger cannot share his/her powers with another. Trent Fernandez, the White Dino Thunder, discovered that his Ranger powers become unstable as a result of creation of his evil clone that shared his Ranger powers and had to destroy his evil clone to fix it. This setback also mentioned by Gosei whom warned the Megaforce Rangers that in spite of them now allowed to access the previous Rangers' powers, they cannot use one of those powers for too long. In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *'Zords': For the Might Morphin Power Rangers group, if their current Zords are destroyed, it would render their powers being disabled. When Lord Zedd first attempted to destroy the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Dinozords in "The Mutiny", Alpha 5 managed to prevent the Rangers's current powers from being disabled due to him successfully salvaged the vital parts of their said Zords and used it to create the better Thunderzords. Sadly, their current powers ultimately disabled once the said zords destroyed. However, this weakness eventually terminated with unknown means as newer generations of Rangers still retained their Ranger powers in spite of the destruction of their Zords. Arsenals Being trained warriors whom mission is to vanquished evil forces, it's not surprising that Power Rangers armed with various arsenals which either provided or empowered by the Morphing Grid(the latter is for the case were those arsenals are man-made). Morphers Morphers are objects that always carried by Rangers, which instantly suit them with their battle suits that doubles as body armor whenever they activated it at will. The battle suit themselves are functions as both to cover their civilian identity as well as body armor. The battle suits are quite unique as they mainly consisted of helmets and spandex-like suits often with little to no additional armor plates. The battle suits seems to instantly either shift places or cover the wearers’ clothings, as had the Power Rangers has these battle suit dissipates, they retains clothings that they wore prior to activating their battle suit. In spite of the appearance, the battle suits' durability must not to be underestimated, as they could withstand any attacks from their enemies’ weaponry which damage are more severe, if not devastating than that of humans’ conventional weapons. However, had these battle suits are receive enough damage, the battle gear would automatically dematerialized (either to the Rangers' base or the Morphing Grid), render the user helpless. This shows that the battle suit not providing absolute protection. An important note about the morpher is, the Rangers must keep them intact at any costs. This because the usage of a damaged Morpher would endanger the user as their Ranger powers would become unstable and is harmful to his/her body. Through these morphers, they can also summon their weapons and zords. Some morphers can also doubles as communication devices as well. The last, but not least, shapes of these morphers are varies, either in form of handphones or even glasses like in Jungle Fury’s. Weapons Whenever the Rangers had their battle suit activated, they can summon their weapons for battle. Weapon themselves are vary in appearance, but can be either in form of guns, cannons, or melee weapons. In some cases, their weapons can be combined into a single and deadly ones, which are used for finishing blows. As they can only uses these weapons while their battle suits activated, these weapons would dissipates and return to storage in the Morphing Grid or their home base as well. Zords Zords are mechas that mainly used as super vehicles and superweapons to fight huge enemies that ranges from commanding monsters that enlarged into kaiju proportion or enemy battleships/zords like Serpentera. While the zords also armed with weapons for battle, it’s rare to see them using these arsenals alone to defeat the enemies. Reason of this was due to them often combined into megazords, combined forms of zords that primarily humanoid in appearance. Numbers of zords that used for combinations into Megazords are ranges from 3 to 5, but on certain circumstances, could be more than either. As a megazord, zords’ heights are usually equals with the enlarged forms of commanding monsters, giving them advantages. The megazords are also armed with weaponries that more devastating than those of their separated forms, that ranges from either built-in weapons to summonable hand-held guns/cannon/melee weapons that designed to used by megazords, though the latter was more common. The shapes that each zords have are ranges either modeled after animals/mythological creatures or vehicles/ships that highly futuristic in appearance. Teamwork and Quantities of Members Arsenals alone are not enough for the Rangers to win the battle against their foes, as the teamwork and friendship are required to accomplish such feat. This was supported by the fact that their arsenals are mainly designed for doing so, increases their chance to win against their enemies. Even in some cases, should one ranger not present in the fight and their foe has enlarged into Kaiju-sized, they would likely incapable in harnessing their zords' powers in full-force. Operational History Mighty Morphin Rangers The first Power Ranger team became actives soon after Rita Repulsa and her followers released from their prison at the moon, promp Zordon to orders his robotic assistant Alpha 5 to select five "teenagers with attitude"(or rather qualities that made them fit to be Power Rangers) to defend the Earth from Rita's attacks. The five teens chosen are Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston. Armed with Power Rangers technology, they are ready to fight monsters that sent by Rita Repulsa. Numerous deaths and failure of her monster warriors lead Rita to adopt a new method for conquering Earth and destroying the Power Rangers: by attacking them with one of their own. Using her magic, Rita kidnaps and brainwashes a local teen whose fighting skills prove to equal that of Jason's in a martial-arts contest held in Angel Grove. The new teen, Tommy Oliver, passes Rita's tests, becoming the Green Power Ranger. Entrusted with Rita's Sword of Darkness, the source for the continuance of the evil spell he has fallen victim to, Tommy comes dangerously close to defeating the Power Rangers, especially when Rita causes a solar eclipse that temporarily drains the Megazord's power. However, the Green Ranger is ultimately defeated, and the Sword of Darkness is destroyed by Jason. Now free from Rita's spell, Tommy chooses to use his Green Ranger powers to assist the other Rangers in defeating the evil that gave them to him in the first place. His Zord, the Dragonzord, is reconfigured to enable it to help form more powerful Zord combinations alongside the other Dinozords. In spite of the resulting loss due to Tommy Oliver's redemption, Rita knew how to counteract the problem; using a special wax that was touched by Tommy when he was evil, Rita uses a magic Green Candle to slowly remove his powers, returning them to her. In the end, Tommy loses his powers, but he prevents Rita from reclaiming them by transferring them to Jason who, feeling guilt for failing to protect Tommy's powers, accepts them. However, Tommy later returns to the team when the other Rangers' Power Coins are handed over to Rita in exchange for their kidnapped parents. With Zordon's help, Tommy regains his powers and successfully retrieves the other Rangers' Power Coins. However, Tommy's regained powers are only temporary and must be frequently re-charged by Zordon, who warns that the Green Ranger's powers will ultimately fail. Despite this, Tommy remains determined to continue assisting the other Rangers as long as possible. Power Rangers as suffer major setback once Lord Zedd shows up, where his forces turned out to be more dangerous than Rita's. They even send the crippling blow on the Rangers by destroying Dinozords, resulting Zordon and Alpha to reconstruct them into more powerful Thunderzords. Worse, Zedd also managed to removes Tommy's Green Ranger powers for good, causing him lost his access to his Green Ranger arsenal and Dragonzord. Despite this, Zordon and Alpha counteract this loss by giving him the better, Silver Ranger powers. During the Team Ninja Trials in Angel Grove, the Rangers become friends with three teenagers from Stone Canyon: Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park and Aisha Campbell. During an ensuing battle with Zedd and a magical serpent, Rocky, Adam and Aisha discover the Rangers' identities and, having been entrusted with their secret by Zordon himself, the three newcomers become allies of the Rangers. Later on, Jason, Zack and Trini are selected to represent Angel Grove at the World Peace Conference in Geneva, Switzerland, and the Rangers are faced with the task of finding replacements. In order to transfer the powers of the Red, Black and Yellow Rangers, they must find the Sword of Light, which is located on the Deserted Planet. Zedd pursues them across the galaxy in Serpentera, his massive personal Zord, and destroys most of the Deserted Planet. Serpentera runs out of power before being able to finish the Rangers, and they return to Earth safely with the Sword of Light. Zordon then chooses Rocky, Adam and Aisha to replace Jason, Zack and Trini as the Red, Black and Yellow Rangers, respectively. Sometime before the power transfer, Rita had returned to Earth when Tommy made his debut as the White Ranger, and fell into the hands of Bulk and Skull, but the Rangers sent her back into space. She later returns to the Moon while the Rangers are in Australia, and with the help of Finster, she gets a special "makeover" to gain a younger and "prettier" face. She then uses a love potion on Zedd, who is in a deep sleep during his centennial re-evilizer, and he falls in love with her when he wakes up. They get married and thus join forces to make an even more terrible threat for the Rangers, but not even this can prepare them for what is to come. Rito Revolto, Rita's skeletal brother, comes to Earth and, with the help of a group of monsters, destroys the Rangers' Thunderzords and the Tigerzord. As a result, the Dinozords are also destroyed and the Power Coins are damaged beyond repair. Undaunted, the Power Rangers seek the aid of Ninjor, alleged creator of the Power Coins, who gives them new Ninja Coins, providing them with the even more powerful Ninjazords and the Falconzord. An Australian girl named Kat Hillard moves to Angel Grove. She befriends Kimberly, and displays an intense affection for Tommy. Later it is found that Rita had captured Kat and put her under a powerful spell, giving her the ability to transform into a normal cat as well as a cat-like monster. Under this spell, she steals Kimberly's Ninja Coin, vastly weakening the Pink Ranger, whose life force, like that of the other Ninja Rangers, is connected to her Ninja Coin. It is during this time that the Rangers acquire their most powerful Zords ever: the Shogunzords. Eventually, Kat overcomes Rita's evil spell and returns Kimberly's Ninja Coin to her. A short time thereafter, Kimberly gets a chance to pursue her personal athletic dreams. With Zordon's blessing, she leaves to train for the Pan Global Games, choosing Kat to replace her as the Pink Ranger. Though her initial fear and hesitation keeps her from contributing fully to the fight against evil, Kat eventually becomes both comfortable and capable of fulfilling her duty as a Ranger. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers When Rita's father Master Vile comes to Earth, he turns back time, turning the Power Rangers, and many of their friends, into children. Zordon calls upon his proteges the Alien Rangers of Aquitar to protect the Earth from Master Vile's monsters and to help work on a machine that would return the child rangers to their normal ages. Unfortunately, Only Billy returns to normal as the machine which required the power coins as a power source is stolen by Rito & Goldar allowing Rita & Zedd to destroy the coins. The child rangers then travel throughout time to gather the fragments of the Zeo Crystal to bring time back to normal. During her journey, Aisha meets Tanya Sloan and realizes that she can do more help to stop the sickness plaguing the wildlife and sends Tanya back with her Zeo Crystal. Zeo Rangers The original Command Center was destroyed by a detonator Rito and Goldar planted. The Zeo Crystal survived and the Center was rebuilt. The Evil Space Aliens retreated to M51, because of King Mondo and the Machine Empire. Turbo Rangers TBA In Space Rangers TBA Lost Galaxy Rangers TBA Lightspeed Rangers TBA Time Force Rangers Time Force Rangers were formed by police forces around the year of 3000 in response of problems that mutants caused. At first, only Alex who known to be the member of Time Force officers who become the ranger, but after nearly killed by Ransik and the past was slighty changed due to his fellow Time Force officers Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Trip, and Katie Walker's actions to went back in time to stop escaping Ransik, there are 6 rangers that active. After Ransik's escape to 2001, the Time Force officers set to guard him, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Trip, and Katie Walker stole the Chrono Morphers and hijacked a timeship, following hime to the 21st Century. There, they discovered the Chrono Morphers were DNA locked, requiring them to seek out one of the previous Red Ranger's ancestors to release the lock on the other four morphers. They found one, and Wesley Collins became the new Time Force Red Ranger, providing them with local accommodation and clothing in an old clock-tower; coincidentally, the clock-tower had previously been the base for an odd-jobs agency known as 'Nick of Time', giving the Rangers a cover story for their presence while also allowing them to earn a living. They remained in 2001 for (presumably) several months, defeating mutants sent out by Ransik or Frax. Eventually the Quantum Box was discovered, and Eric became the Quantum Ranger. After several battles, Ransik surrendered, and the Time Force agents returned to their time period. A year later, the Wild Force Rangers and Silver Guardians discovered the Mut-Orgs, beings that were half-mutant and half-org that had been unleashed by Ransik. The Time Force Rangers and a redeemed Ransik and Nadira returned to aid the Wild Force Rangers in defeating the Mut-Orgs, and subsequently bonded. Their current whereabouts are unknown, though they may returned to the future. Wild Force Rangers TBA Ninja Storm Rangers TBA Dino Thunder Rangers TBA SPD Rangers TBA Mystic Rangers TBA Operation Overdrive Rangers TBA Jungle Fury Rangers TBA RPM Rangers RPM Rangers founded by Dr. K in alternate Earth where her invented virus computer named Venjix suddenly evolved into malevolent Skynet-esque A.I. and took over most of the planet with pollution and robotic army. In the shelter that serves as alternate humans' last stand against Venjix, she discovered Morphing Grid's manifestation called Bio-Field that allowed her empowered the resistance's current technology and even created a group of Power Rangers called RPM Rangers. Samurai Rangers TBA Megaforce Rangers TBA Dino Charge Rangers TBA Criticism on the Series In spite of the popularity of the franchise where they featured at, Power Rangers brought some criticisms which are: *'No Alternate Means in Dealing Villains': Many critics of the early Power Rangers series claimed that the Power Rangers use unnecessary force to destroy their monsters, and often get into fights when better alternatives were available, such as trying to reasoned with the villains and only uses brute force as last resort. In some cases, networks pulled Power Rangers from its lineup, citing such concerns. Later incarnations of Power Rangers often attempt to explain the actions of the Power Rangers, but many still believe that Power Rangers remains a series too violent for young children. Norway pulled the series as they believed that the series caused two boys to beat up a girl in 1993 (it was eventually found that the murder was unconnected to the series). **Fortunately, some incarnations of these superheroes are more merciful in their approach to stop the villain where instead of killing the monsters outright, they instead sealed/incarcerated the defeated monsters in special prison. For instance, Power Rangers S.P.D. group sealed the monsters within card-like cage as means to safely transport the captured monsters to special jail where they would forcibly confined and denied a variety of freedoms under the authority of the Rangers' superiors as a form of punishment for their crimes like real-life prison would to the captured criminals. *'Title That Sounds Too Familiar With Drugs': For a time Power Rangers was pulled from Malaysian television screens as the word "morphin" (in the phrase "It's Morphin Time!") sounded a bit too much like the drug morphine. Then they showed the title shortened to only "Power Rangers" instead. *'Racism Out of Color Palette of Each Ranger Members': The first season of Power Rangers also drew criticism from some groups claiming that the Ranger colors were racist, specifically referring to Zack, the Black Ranger (played by African-American actor Walter Jones) and Tr ini, the Yellow Ranger (played by Asian-American actress Thuy Trang). This criticism was rendered moot when the two actors left the show (along with the Red Ranger) halfway through Season Two and were replaced with an Asian American male as the Black Ranger, and an African American woman as the Yellow Ranger. This was mentioned on VH1's I Love the '90s. Amy Jo Johnson and Walter Jones appeared in the "1993" episode. *'Little Connection Between One Group To Another': The fact that there are very few links between the later Power Rangers series (apart from the name and format) is often resented by the older Power Rangers fans. Each series now seems to start the story anew instead of continuing from the previous season as it used to . The first Power Rangers show to stop being a direct continuation from the previous was Power Rangers Lost Galaxy; however, recently there has been a small attempt at making the series after Lost Galaxy''in canon with the ''Power Rangers timeline with Tommy Oliver's recall of the events in an episode of Dino Thunder and in Wild Force's tenth incarnation celebrationary episode "Forever Red" which featured all the Red Rangers from Jason Lee Scott right up to Cole himself. **The very few links between one incarnation to another was very apparent in the series' universe as other characters whom served in much of the same role as Zordon after the latter's demise (such as Princess Shayla whom controls Wild 'Force Power Rangers group) were not given explanation on how they gained/created their own Power Rangers technology (with exception of Gosei, Mystic Mother aka. Rita Repulsa, and Tommy Oliver). This divergences led when exactly first of these superheroes' technology came into being remained mystery to the day, especially since events of Power Rangers Dino Charge introduced Energems, the oldest Power Ranger technology that has been created around more than 65,000,000 years ago. *'Power Rangers' Extreme Stunts': In the United Kingdom, the first incarnation sparked fears that kids would hurt themselves by recreating the moves in the series. As a result, GMTV had to issue a warning at the end of an episode stating, "The Power Rangers are specially trained martial arts experts, so don't you copy them!" Gallery MMPR Rangers.jpg|The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as they appear in Seasons 1-2 Power Rangers S.P.D. - Roll Call.jpg All-NewPowerRangersBoomStudios.jpg PowerRangersDinoSuperCharge5.jpg Power Rangers 2017.jpg Up Next! Power Rangers Zeo (2014).jpg Tumblr ljypfzUnG91qa4i6p.jpg Power.Rangers.Dino.Charge.S22E18.jpg Ew5KMGj.png Disney Rangers in Legend War.jpg Group2.jpg Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Teams Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Posthumous Category:Organizations Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Titular Category:Successful Category:Revolutionary Category:War Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Legacy Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Military Category:Famous Category:Monster Slayers Category:Teenagers Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Brutes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists